


We Don't Talk Anymore

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [5]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: person A and person B used to be a couple. they don’t talk anymore though they work for the same company.(or, actually they are afraid if they talk again, the feeling come back, so does the pain)(or basically they are falling hard, but a single mistake tears them apart and they are so stubborn to not get back to each other’s embrace)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from We Don't Talk Anymore - Charlie Puth  
> better to listen the song while you read this part

Time was tickling, beating at the rhythm heart pounded. The situation suffocated them, nearly choking them to the death if they could not compose themselves. Not even glancing they dared to do. Everything felt so wrong at the thought of breathing the same air although they have seen many times in the building, no talking, just passing by without a single glance they sent. Everything felt kicking them out, lingering with the nightmare from the past haunted behind their memory. They wondered the exact same thought in silence. 

Rain kept pouring without end like forcing them to stay together under the shelter roof. Everything was so chilly, plus the thoughts of the past, somehow the small male wished to change his job, not willing to see the other male in the daily basis, every meeting they shared, even at the neighbourhood he saw him. Suddenly he wanted his company to settle his job to their branch in other countries; but sadly, Jonghyun was a shy person who lacking a capability in language, especially English—where the branch of his company most likely has a business with the English speaker. So here, he was stuck in Seoul, with his past who working for the same company. 

He checked his watch, it was almost near the dinner time and he could not go out from the shelter because of the shitty downpour. He heaved a sigh, “what to do?” he mumbled alone. 

Another male not far from him, turned his head to look at Jonghyun. His eyes told a longing to talk with the former, however, he was not daring to take any possible risks. 

In some way, he rued of what happened between them, making them like two strangers who never unwilling to speak to each other. When he was about to approach the male, a ringing tone stopped him. He saw Jonghyun fishing out his phone, answering the call. 

“What, Minki?” 

He furrowed his brow. At some point, he was dying to know how Jonghyun went through his life after breaking with him. He knew Jonghyun dating Minki back then because the only one who stayed by his side was Minki, their best friend which turned Jonghyun’s ex after himself. But they seemed in a good term. Even he heard somewhere they lived together though Minki dated someone else. Probably different from what he and his other ex experienced. 

He was falling so deep in thoughts. Unaware that Jonghyun might be glancing at him for a second. 

 

* * *

 

_“You come home, won’t you?”_

Jonghyun hummed. It was a stupid question Minki ever asked in his lifetime, however, Jonghyun didn’t mind to ask why. 

_“It’s raining, you’re still working or—Aron and I want to pick you up.”_

“I’ve been finished since two hours ago.” 

_“You should’ve called me, moron. Where are you now?”_

“Lobby, what you’re thinking me will be at?” 

_“Stay there, we’ll pick you up.”_

“Anyway…” Minki was humming in reply, “the ex is here.” 

_“Go talking with him, we should drive him home too.”_

“You dimwit, I won’t, no thanks.” Then he hung up the phone, sliding it back beneath the coat. He regretted to inform the male about his ex, internally cursing himself to do that. He glanced for a single look, he sighed hard. 

“I should ask Aron to check whether his company is having a vacancy right now.” 

 

* * *

 

The shower was still there, pouring down heavily. Jonghyun kept on sighing as he waited for his friend to pick him up, besides he was starving right now. The paperwork he did today almost drained his energy, making him skip his lunch and forget to take a break, even breathing was hard to do when the deadline was near. 

For few times he looked out for a sight of white BMW parking in front of the lobby, revealing Minki—well his hope was granted this time. The male dusted his coat, tidied up before bowing to the security and putting his hand on his hips. He squinted hard at the latter. Jonghyun merely giggled and walked out, ignoring the look from someone there. 

“You don’t talk to him?” 

Jonghyun shifted his look after giving some pat to the guards. “You know I won’t, dimwit, what’s that for though?” 

Minki groaned and instantly walked into the building and confronted the other male. 

“You wingnut, you’ll come or not? The rain will take a long time to stop. I can’t let my friend starve.” 

The other male simply grinned. “It’s been a long time, Minki.” 

The latter rolled his eyes, turning his back and spotted Jonghyun was no longer there and saving his seat in the car. “I have no time to chat here, Minhyun. Just decide whether you come or not. You can tell your address.” He walked away from his sight. 

 

* * *

 

The road seemed quiet although the traffic was awful, Minki didn’t dare to throw his tantrum when he saw Jonghyun beside his boyfriend and letting him sit in the backseat with Minhyun. He knew the reason, despite his constant nag to make Jonghyun clear out his problem with the former instead of pretending that they were fine, having no problem at all but they would not start any topic to talk with. 

“You still live in the same apartment?” 

Minhyun shook his head. “Just a few blocks, the new building. I live there,” he said. 

“How’s life?” Minki asked, receiving a look from his boyfriend through the mirror. He smiled, to tell that the quiet car was not supposed to happen when the person inside familiar to each other. 

“Great, so far. Just having some bumps.” His eyes looked at the street, watching every stall and having an internal debate. He meant his words, the life was so great, having a stable job and never asked more from his parent but at some points, the other aspect of his life turned him upside down. 

“Bumps?” 

Minhyun nodded. “Yes, bumps.” 

“I thought you were happy outside there, friend. Having a lover, aren’t you?” 

“Not really, I’m getting back with Seongwoo.” Slipped the name of his reason to break up with the person at the front side caught him off-guard. He should’ve been cautious of the tension even they never tried any intention to talk. 

Minki gulped a lump. He should not have asked the matter, he remembered how much broken Jonghyun was back then after knowing the relationship was simply a game for the other friend. 

“Great. Congratulations.” 

The situation became cold afterwards. Only Minki and his lover who talking during the way. While Minhyun remained silent, too engrossed in his own thought. As well it went to Jonghyun. 

His mind roamed back to the last fight and the cold shoulder he gave until today. The guy deserved it so. 

Even when they dropped Minhyun in front of his building, Jonghyun didn't give a gaze at him and aiming at the street. He couldn't stand living underneath the same sky with that guy. Too much heartbreak he had to encounter when he committed a relationship and fell hard for that former. 

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry." His tone is sincere, meanwhile, the look Jonghyun gave as if he wasn't surprised his friend would act like that. 

Aron sighed. 

"He is the jerk?" 

Jonghyun hummed, not willing to take the topic further than it. Today was enough. He doubted whether tomorrow he would come to work or not. 

"Seongwoo is another jerk?" 

"No, he is partly guilty for this matter. Besides he is a nice guy. I have met him when I was dating Chaeyeon. Perhaps that's why Minhyun dates him, _again_." 

"But you are nicer," Minki butted in. 

"If I was nice and perfect like Seongwoo, that jerk wouldn't leave me and toy me around." 

"It's his loss." 

Aron cleared out his throat. "Okay, let's talking about another thing. I've seen why you broke up with Minki and he can't stand your grumpy." 

Jonghyun glared. "Excuse me, Sir. But I'm not grumpy like your boyfriend." 

"He used to be your ex, Jonghyun-ah," the elder retorted. Jonghyun and Minki rolled their eyes in unison. Sometimes, they reacted like twins, brothers instead of close-friend, even forgetting the part that Minki was his ex before. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun dropped his bag aside, letting out a big sigh. He couldn't say anything after having a way back to home with Jonghyun, along with Minki and his boyfriend. His head was aching to hear nothing from the former's lips. Thinking out his words, he lied about the lover part. Instantly he called Seongwoo. 

"Hello, hyung." 

Minhyun was smiling. He was glad the latter got a lover to lean on, coming home and seeing the beloved one as they lived together. While Minhyun--it's hard to imagine how to live without Jonghyun and seeking the figure out of the people he dated back then. 

"Daniel, where is Seongwoo?" 

"He is driving to the mart. We--oh there you are, here...Minhyun is calling." 

The male could imagine how they were smiling brightly right now. 

"Oh, it's me. What's up?" 

"I did a mistake, Seongwoo." 

A big loud gasp escaped. The latter could imagine it. The exaggerating gasp whenever Minhyun opened his mouth. 

"Don't you make it every day? What's new?" 

"You jerk, I came home with Jonghyun," there was a prolonged pause, "and Minki and his boyfriend." 

"And?"

"I said I was getting back to you." 

Seongwoo groaned. At that moment, he knew he fucked up everything. He ruined everything. 


	2. 'Cause even after all this time I still wonder why I can't move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally they have a brief talk, after minhyun drags him to go home together

Morning came. Like nothing happened last night, the worker became casually exchanging some greeting soon they arrived at the office. Unless it’s Jonghyun and Minhyun who famous of doing differently. Among the colleagues even,  the fellow worker never asked why they did so, simply an instinct something happened but they did not cross the line. Perhaps it’s personal issue which they were unable to describe. 

“You both so late?” The nearest teammate of Minhyun eyed the silhouette who walking to another department. He sighed. 

“Don’t ask me about him, Dongho.” 

The teammate sulked. “You and him entered this company at the same date, same month, same year. Reposition also at same period and same position from the representative department. Seriously what happen with you both? Even you greet his assistant, you can talk comfortably with Jaehwan.” 

Minhyun chuckled. “Know your lane, brother.” 

“I did, but no matter how much I dislike his assistant, I can talk with Jaehwan, exchange some greeting not like you both,” he snapped. 

“That’s because I have no intention to speak with him,” he lied. It was a big lie. He wanted to speak, for some reason he could not do it. Because he was a coward. A jerk who admitted his mistake. 

He stole a glance at Jonghyun who working far from him. It ached his heart. He missed that person. At the same times, he knew how hard it would be, since he made another mistake which hardened his effort to get back talking with Jonghyun. 

 

* * *

 

The male stared blankly at the street. He should’ve called Minki, perhaps Aron too, to pick him up because of the heavy rain. He should have listened to Minki also to bring his umbrella, in case he would come late and the rain would start pouring again like yesterday. He huffed his cheek, tightened his robe and fidgeting his feet. 

He looked around. This time he was alone. 

A car stopped in front of the lobby, the door opened and revealing Minhyun and his expressionless look. He walked heading toward the male. 

“Come with me,” he demanded. Like a storm happened on a sunny day, he came and demanded something which made Jonghyun backed off. 

“No thanks.” He looked away after that. Minhyun sighed, making a move to grab Jonghyun’s wrist and pulled him to get in the car. He made sure Jonghyun would not run away after setting the seatbelt and quickly got into his driver seat. 

“We go home.” 

This was a statement, more likely in order to keep Jonghyun shut his lips tight. Not wanting to argue, because he did not want to waste his time arguing with that male. He had enough time to argue back then before the cold shoulder took in charge. 

“We live in the same neighbourhood,” he said. 

“I know.” His muscle got tense, breathing the same air with Minhyun and sitting beside him; it was a difficult task. 

“Yesterday—it’s a mistake.” Jonghyun knew where it leading to and he did not dare to hear the further information from the latter’s lips. Everything was enough for his brain. 

Meanwhile, at the other side, Minhyun wanted to clear everything between them, wanted to fix something that needs too much effort to rebuild, still, he needed to do. Just like Seongwoo advised him before— _yeah_ before everything got too late. 

 

* * *

 

_“You know you are a jerk who crushing Jonghyun, right?”_

_Minhyun let out a sigh. He was so stupid. And he admitted it._

_“I can’t think straight back then…besides I want to know his reaction.”_

_“You are a total bastard, Hwang Minhyun. You know you should not make me and Daniel bickering for this matter again and again though that kid is so nice to you. But he won’t be nice to me once he knows your fucking shitty statement.”_

_“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Loud enough to Seongwoo to hear it out through the call, if only he was in front of the Hwang, he would punch him. His past relationship with Minhyun brought so much trouble with his current relationship, though like he said, Daniel was a nice kid for Minhyun, not for his own boyfriend at this matter. And it was the part which made his head dizzy._

_“You can’t run away like this, Minhyun—Jonghyun needs to know how much you rue your life, your decision and…it’s not fully my fault, we thought it was a play before when you tried to find Jonghyun in me, in Sejeong, in someone else. You just need Jonghyun but you toyed him around. He is a nice guy, Minhyun,” Seongwoo babbled, “don’t break him again.”_

_“Yeah, you right.” He ruffled his own hair. It was as messy as his mind right now. He did not know how to do._

_“Say sorry—don’t fool around, you are at your 30s,” he prompted, “don’t play like you at 10s or 20s. We know how much you need Jonghyun so much.”_

_Seongwoo was right. But the pain he gave to Jonghyun, it stopped him from anywhere, anyways to get closer to the latter. No matter how much he loved and longed for the male, he didn’t want to hurt him anymore. Because if he was in Jonghyun’s shoes, he would go crazy. He wouldn’t be able to endure the pain and move on so easily._

 

* * *

 

“I am sorry for everything.” Jonghyun turned to see the ex-lover. He really wondered what Minhyun had eaten to make him crazy again. 

“Don’t talk anything, don’t say sorry—just stop talking with me. Just pretend, can’t you?” 

Minhyun drummed his finger against the steer. It was his fear; losing Jonghyun after knowing how much important he was in his life. 

“I’m just tired…I cannot do that.” 

Jonghyun peered at him by the corner of his eyes. He could not imagine how stressful Minhyun was in his office to say anything which shook his heart like this. He shall not start any previously if the result Minhyun stirred something inside him, without him able to control it. 

“I miss us.” 

Three words which were able to bring the memory of his dark past in one call and hit him hard. Jonghyun grasped hard unto his seatbelt, holding it like he was having a rollercoaster on the road, he barely breathed. 

Three words which made him mad, uncontrollable, emotional, having an internal debate. 

Three words which wanted him to throw his tantrum towards the male. 

But here, he held hard onto his seatbelt, eyes pointed at the street. Heart pounded fast. His head was dizzy by the sudden thoughts of the past. 

Just because he indeed missed them, _together_. Just how he needed Minhyun back into his life, still he did not dare to receive a blank hope and painful truth that telling the beloved one he adored, simply playing with his heart and the relationship went nowhere beside walking on the same place. 

“I miss you, Jonghyun-ah…” His voice was thin, living a new invisible scar inside and opening the bleeding wound from the past. 

“Stop talking, H-Hwang…” 

He didn’t want to bring back the memories. He didn’t want to live with memories and the scars alone. He didn’t want to live while dreaming of the past. He was aware Minhyun wasn’t his. Minhyun was Seongwoo’s lover. 

He shall know his place. 

 

* * *

 

Minki was there. The grumpy Minki was there, boiling a water for his roommate. He and his crazy mind were something the male did not want to see. Because Jonghyun would be so quiet, not wanting to talk, only moping around and steering his chopsticks in his dinner. Minki hated to see that sight. For him, a bickering with Jonghyun over the small things in their apartment was much better than seeing him quiet. 

“Spill.” 

Jonghyun lifted up his head, lifelessly as if his energy went somewhere and not really desired to get back in an instant. 

“Kim Jonghyun,” he summoned. 

“I can’t talk with him, Minki…his voice, his tone, his eyes, his breath, everything about him pains me,” Jonghyun sobbed, covering his face with his palms, “I wish I know that he’ll hurt me like this before.” 

The friend sighed. 

“The way I don’t talk with him anymore, it’s better—because I know he won’t use the same tone to make me weak.” 

Again, he sighed. He moved the kettle and poured it into the tea bowl before he filtered the weed and poured it again into Jonghyun’s glass. 

“You know you should admit that you need him back in your life, don’t you?” Minki replied. 

The latter hummed. “But you don’t. Take it easy, Jonghyun, slowly—accept the past, accept that you find Minhyun in me, in Chaeyeon, in Hani noona, in who else? They pitied you, so did I. Move on and try to not find Minhyun in someone else, just… _move on_.” 

Jonghyun stared blankly at his empty glass. 

“He moves on. You can do it.” 

“This love is a game for him, Minki-ya,” he mumbled. 

“Kim Jonghyun…stop it,” he ordered. His eyes glared at him however, Jonghyun was ignoring him right now. Too much having fun with his own thought and engrossed at staring at his empty glass, Minki let out a resigned sigh. He was done, enough dealing with Jonghyun’s gloomy time. He had been with him since that day, ignored the fact that he was Minhyun’s friend too and comforting Jonghyun and following what the latter wanted since then. 

He just wanted his best friend to get over him. Minhyun was a jerk who had fun with his best friend’s heart, though he didn’t know much about the other part of their story. 

“Have you told him? Have you both figured out why he cheated on you?” 

Jonghyun lifted up and gazed at the orbs of Minki. “I don’t wanna hear the rest. It’s enough for me that he falls in love with Seongwoo. And that guy is the perfect match for him.” 

“That’s what he said to you back then?” He asked softly, somehow he made a move to soothe him, besides he wanted to know about it. 

“Yes.” There, he left before he tasted the tea which Minki made for him only. He left just because he was broken heart again, recalling the memory which shut his lips tight and turned his back towards him. His heart was torn again and again and again, into the pieces that hardly able to glue back. He lost his hope of finding his way to Minhyun. He lost into his misery. 

Little did he know, they both fell into misery and their own negative thought. They couldn’t go back together, because of their own selfishness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, it's three-shoot story, please do comment   
> so i know where you want this end leading to


	3. now I can't get you out of my brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a happy ending. No- it is clearly a good start to their relationship.

Minki stared blankly at his phone, gambling between calling and ignoring his gut to contact his friend. He even glanced back and forth between his phone and Aron. The worry weighed his shoulder. 

“Something happens, love?” 

The boyfriend pouted, typing down on his phone, but instantly erased the thing he wanted to do. 

“Why it’s complicated? Why Minhyun constantly broke him like this—I hate the fact I used to be his friend back then,” he grumbled, throwing his phone away and latched himself to his boyfriend, “I wish you won’t do the stupid thing like Minhyun does.” 

Aron chuckled. “I won’t. Anyway, just call him, talk like a friend does. He is still your friend.” 

“I need a time,” Minki retorted quickly. 

“It’s been 5 years, right? You don’t know his part. I’m being neutral here—so, why not? Take this weekend for meeting him,” he urged. Minki rolled his eyes lazily. 

“Give me your phone,” he demanded. Without hesitation, his boyfriend handed it out to him, smiling warmly toward the latter. 

“Just don’t throw it, okay? It’s from my first salary.” Minki mindlessly hummed and typed down the number he willingly called tonight. He fidgeted his finger while enjoying Aron’s touch through his hair. He was nervous. 

_“Hello?”_

Minki gulped a lump. “Oh, it’s me. Do you have a time on Saturday, Minhyun-ah?” He tried very hard to compose himself. 

_“Oh sorry, I have to go out with Seongwoo.”_

He had no hesitation, totally. He hung up the call and almost threw the phone away if Aron would not go fast and catch his hand. “Love, the phone is mine,” he reminded. Minki loosened up and snuggled into Aron’s hug. 

“He is busy with his lover. I should not have called him.” He fussed. 

Aron just chuckled, tightened the grasp on him. 

 

* * *

 

A pretty face and delighted gaze scanned the elder who bitting his lips nervously. Pulling a smile, somehow he felt pleased to see his boyfriend like this. Although the elder did nothing besides bitting his lips and fidgeting his finger against the table as the clock was ticking at the same time. He looked so tense. 

“You know you should not worry at them, hyung?” He titled his head to one side. 

Seongwoo sighed. “I wish I could. But no—Minhyun is a moron and I can’t let him do something stupid.” 

“Should we kiss in front of them? So, they won’t go anywhere.” 

The elder squinted at the younger, smirking at that idea but he could not do it. He opted out of ruining the mood. “You know how much I want it, right?” 

Daniel only beamed, shaking his body excitedly when he teased the elder. While on the other side, the other male was heaving a sigh. His shoulder loaded the worries, it’s not easy. 

“You want me to stay here? You can go out, waiting for them,” Daniel suggested. 

He hummed. “You have to make him stay here.” Then he left his boyfriend alone at the room. He was heading toward the entrance and signalling the waiter to send the water to the room he had reserved before. 

For few times, he drew his attention to his wristwatch. The person whom he waited for probably got stuck in traffic beside it was weekend. He should’ve reminded anyone he wanted to meet to go at the proper time. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” 

Seongwoo only shut his lips taut, walking away as if he ushered him into the place they appointed. “Wait here,” he said in a deadpan voice, opening the door, revealed Daniel with his waving hand and jolly smile to welcome Minhyun. 

He was about to go back but in the hallway, he met another person. He pulled a smile and threw himself around that person. 

“I’m worried if you don’t come,” he muttered. 

That person gulped a lump, nervous. He just replied the hug and patted him on the back. “Yeah—anyway congratulation for your relationship with Minhyun,” he stated, _inexpressively._  

Seongwoo broke the hug and frowned. He showed his puppy look. He was upset about hearing those words from Jonghyun’s lips because he never wanted to go back with that latter. 

 

* * *

 

Everything surrounding them tried to loosen up the tension but it failed. Too many memories of old days lingered back to them, dancing with the pounding heart and lurking at the same time. The old pair from the past cast their eyes into each other, diving into the suffocating silence as they made an effort to compose themselves. Holding back to their ego, they kept silent even after Seongwoo left them while saying, figure out— _don’t make a mistake, plus don’t ruin my date with Niel._

No one wanted to start talking. Both parties were silent. Their ego was holding them back to speak or in fact, the restrained emotion that stoped Jonghyun and Minhyun from issuing a few words. They were afraid. They feared the voices of each other calling for the desire to return. They were afraid to beg their lovers back into their arms. They were too stubborn and arrogant to admit it. After all, the pain of the past was still not ceased away and healed even though it has been within 5 years, the pain was still imprinted perfectly. The scars of their love story that ran aground.

Like going nowhere, Jonghyun decided to leave faster. He dragged himself, shoved the chair back and got up. Ignoring the gaze his ex gave, he turned his back to him. 

“I’m sorry,” finally he spoke up, “I was really sorry. I—I still love you, Jju.” 

There was a prolonged halt. Jonghyun let out a sigh escaped. He was close, a step away from the door. 

“I want you back…I miss us like the old days. We were together. Can we?” 

Jonghyun didn’t answer anything. He was waiting for something he didn’t explain.

“I know—I know I should’ve known my position. I ruined you. I broke your heart, your trust, your hope in us. I was playing with you, but…..” he paused, “but…”

“…it was before the moment I recognised how much you meant in my life, Jju. I was a fool, a fool who loves you until now. I was going awry, I’m sorry, I should’ve treated you better, I should’ve spoiled you like how the boyfriend does—I was sorry for cheating on you, playing a fire with Seongwoo when I know in your eyes, our relationship was beautiful—”

“No, it isn’t.” 

“…I am sorry, Jju, I know I did wrong, but it can’t explain how much I regret my life. I try to find you when I know you will kick me away from your life, I try to date other people besides Seongwoo—I try to find your character in someone else when I know the chance is zero. Even a couple month, I try to compare them with you, the person I’m used to living with…it’s hard to know you weren’t by my side.” 

A little story Minhyun told, it shrunk his confidence to walk out of the room and ignore the existence of Hwang Minhyun inside this earth; it also woke up his memory of his past relationship after trying to get over Minhyun. He did suffer a lot. He even imagined how easy to live like Minhyun, move on so fast while he was lingering at the same trace of his love story with the latter. Little did they know, each other suffered a lot. Comparing the people they dated with the ex who abode in their hearts, as the result, they were unable to erase how much they need each other. 

At this moment, Jonghyun realised. He wasn’t alone. He didn’t go through this dolour alone. Minhyun was also encountering how cruel and lonely the night he passed without him by his side. Jonghyun understood how painful the condition was because he tasted the same. 

“That’s why……that’s why,” he stuttered, “I wish you can comeback…by my side, rewrite this story with me, fix everything though I know I won’t help to vanish the fact how bad I was before.” 

“No, I can’t.” He denied everything. Of course, he would. He would like to get back to Minhyun’s side, but he was scared if it was just a temporary feeling. Because Minhyun was just feeling guilty. He— _perhaps_ he just lied. To Jonghyun. 

“I’m serious.” 

He walked a step closer to the door, holding the knob. “Stop talking, I don’t wanna hear your excuse,” he said, in a cold tone. He maintained to not fall into his trap, though no matter he thought about his story, it seemed true and _painful_. It worsened the fact he wanted to hug Minhyun and tell the latter he wasn’t alone. But he could not do it. 

It was a perfect sad story. Too perfect to shake his heart and urge him to break the wall between them. 

“Jonghyun,” the call snapped him out of his reverie. He was unaware the condition Minhyun holding him right now, so gentle and full of yearning. The breath that gusted through his hair, it was so warm. He missed all the warmth Minhyun used to give in the good old days. 

He ducked his head, tightened his grip on him. Minhyun was breaking his wall, ignoring his pride right now and begging for Jonghyun in silence. 

“ _Come back_ —I’m sorry for the deeds I have done.” He sobbed, choking a tear to not burst. 

Jonghyun parted his lips, trying to remove the hands of his past lover away from him. At the moment, like a quick signal, the latter loosened his grip, letting go the other male. Jonghyun dropped his hand out the knob, turning back to face the tall male. 

“Stop talking, Hwang Minhyun.” He demanded in a taut voice. 

Minhyun shook his head. He didn’t want. He wanted to talk, chatter about everything when Jonghyun was quiet. He was suffocated by the silence which was the reason he couldn’t bear to not talk. 

“I want—”

The tug on his collar, the softness landed on his lips, Minhyun widened his eyes. Blinking owlishly, he noticed something happening and he was unable to talk. Something sealed his lips—and it’s Jonghyun’s lips which sealed his lips. 

His eyes closed. Jonghyun’s eyes were closed. But he was still in his position, not dare to move. Even Minhyun who was still in a daze, unable to move. Both of them were hesitant between continue and let go. But Minhyun’s hand moved at its own, snaking around Jonghyun’s waist, slowly closing his eyes and caressing the lips mildly. 

The grip on Minhyun’s collar was loosened, turning into a cling around the neck as they deepened the kiss. The tall male dragged him forward, almost pinned the shorter to the wall without breaking the kiss. 

“Stop talking, Hwang Minhyun,” the shorter male moaned, between the kiss Minhyun nodded and embraced the latter. 

 

* * *

 

It was too fast. When they arrived and stared at each other in the restaurant, they held too much pride, building the wall thicker second by second. Then they quickly turned the silence into a confrontation. Now they were enjoying each other’s warmth, enveloping each other by passing the cold night which gradually becoming a relieving night inside his room. 

Once they had become estranged. Once they had to live separately. In one night, they got back by a single kiss.

Minhyun looked the face of the figure he longed for these years, how the latter slept in his arms, how the nights he passed by before, also how he dealt the pain Minhyun gave. The male planted a soft kiss on Jonghyun’s forehead. 

“I was afraid— _of you_ ,” Jonghyun mumbled in his sleep, hesitantly he opened his eyes and lost himself in the Minhyun’s universe, “I am afraid of falling for you, in case I lose you again.” 

His eyes twitched into a crescent-moon shaped, somehow glad the latter thought so. He felt the same. 

“You know I promise that everything you ask me for, I will grant it, Jonghyun.” 

“Just stay. Stay with me,” he muttered. He knew this sensation was temporary, the pain would come out following the sweet taste of Minhyun’s warmth embracing him. But he couldn’t help. He did not want to live alone. He did not want to imagine the taste of ignoring Minhyun anymore. It was hurt to act like he was a full stranger to him. 

“I will do more than you ask me to stay. I will love you, protect you, prove myself to you,” the male assured, “though it’s too late right now—we have waited for a long time, haven’t we?” 

Jonghyun pulled a smile, shook his head. 

“At least, you come back,” he answered. 

A loud peck on his cheek Minhyun gave. An overwhelming feeling in his stomach. 

“So do you, Jonghyun,” he responded, “welcome back, Kim Jonghyun.” 

The latter hummed, whispering, “welcome back too, Hwang Minhyun. I love you.” 

Suddenly a call interrupted in between. Jonghyun instantly took his phone from the night table. 

_Choi Minki._

Minhyun groaned as he glanced at the screen. He didn’t want anyone to ruin his special with his Jonghyun, so he grabbed it from his finally boyfriend. 

“Excuse me, Choi Minki, I need my Jonghyun back, so don’t worry,” then he hung up the phone. Jonghyun blinked owlishly at the action his boyfriend did. 

“Any problem?” Minhyun raised an eyebrow. Jonghyun shook his head quickly, enough to make the latter cooing. 

Minhyun wrapped him back, pulled him tightly again in his arms. 

It was nice, to have him back into his arms. Like the good old days, silently he vowed to not make any mistake in the future, for the sake of his happiness and Jonghyun. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants a sad ending version, just let me know.   
> anyway, please leave your trace in the comment section. thank you so much


End file.
